You Can't Stop Her, No One Can
by EverythingFan
Summary: Brett is a similar character to Elektra, just trying to find her way. But when you're doing the dirty work for men like Nettles and Jamieson, your way is pretty hard to find. Rated K for language and sexual implication. Read and enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She crept cautiously through the shadows, her hands gripped tightly around the hilt of her Sai, preparing herself should any fool try to surprise her. She hated surprises.

She bent down, looking down the corridor. Four guards, each armed with either a machine gun or some sort of close combat weapon.

Taking a breath, she stood up and stepped out, slinking down the hall. They didn't see her until it was too late. She slit a throat, sliced one open from chin to waist, snapped the others neck. The last one seemed to be better than the others. But she was better. When he had to stop to reload, she ran up, stabbing him in the abdomen.

She thrust her Sai into the lock of the door, twisting it until it popped open. A spacious room was inside, a man sat at the end by a crackling fire. Her ponytail swung from side to side as she walked, slowly, anticipating any sudden moves he should try to make.  
"I've been waiting," he said at a just audible volume.

"Good," she replied "I like my targets prepared," she spun her Sais around in her hands, as she reached his seat.

He turned to look at her. He must have been around thirty-five, thirty-six with grey eyes and a thin line of a mouth.

In one liquid motion, she stabbed him straight through the chest. For a second, his head stayed upright, then flopped into his chest.

The job was done.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"We need her," Jamieson acknowledged, swilling his Scotch around his glass.  
"She can't be controlled," Nettles responded shortly "She's as likely to turn on us as to fight for us."  
"We don't need to control her; we need to unleash her," Jamieson stared hard into the fire "That woman was born to end lives."  
"Yes, Brett is a gifted killer. But she threatens everything we've achieved," Nettles rubbed his chin agitatedly "Before me, there was nothing. And now we have hundreds of recruits, we have the entire city under our thumb. I am building the future, Jamieson. Me!" Nettles took a deep swig from the bottle of whisky at the side of his easy chair "She is the past. A woman who fights for nothing and no one. Nothing but revenge, anyway."  
"And how many important men has she brought down with a single swipe of her legendary Sai?" Jamieson enquired "This will be the greatest target we have ever terminated. We need the best assassin."  
"She will only listen to one person," Nettles looked up.

"Then summon them."  
"He cannot be summoned," Nettles shook his head "Only waited for. We must set up a meeting. But I warn you," he leant back in his seat "He is not easily bought."  
"And I am not easily deterred," Jamieson retorted "Set it up for first light tomorrow. Let us see this tamer of the untameable."

---

"_Mom?" the pretty teenage girl pushed her hair out of her eyes. Blood covered her hands as she shook her Mother gently from side to side. The bed linens, once a bright white, were now a deep crimson, from the liquid spilling from the wound deep in the woman's chest. "Mom!" she yelled, dropping down onto her knees, tears coursing down her face._

_I have come for you… _

"NO!" Brett awoke screaming, cold sweat dripping down her back. She downed the entire glass of water by her bed, and then moved to sit by the wall. Lately, she'd taken to painting the shadows away. Now her whole room, which was big even by her standards, was painted a pale blue colour. Downstairs someone emitted a happy shriek, followed by a loud guttural chorus of laughter.

The others were down there, drinking, shooting up and generally having what they considered to be a good time. Sometimes she'd find them still down there in the morning, only partially clothed, snoring and entangled, like a basket of stoned puppies. But she would not lower herself to be like them, her body was a temple and she intended to keep it that.

That is apart from the cocktail of tequila and sleeping pills she took on an almost nightly basis in a futile attempt to try and get some sleep. But it seemed that her brain either would not, or could not, switch off. And recently her dreams had been escalating; now she saw the faces of the people she'd killed as well as her own Mother's corpse.

She glanced over at the digital clock on her bedside table. The luminous yellow letters read 3:00am.

Pulling on a pair of tracksuit bottoms, she sauntered downstairs to the kitchens, trying to avoid running into any of the intoxicated others. Brett tugged open the fridge door, enjoying the cool feeling it provoked on her skin. Grabbing a carton of apple juice, she searched for a glass and poured it. She was just finishing it off when someone burst in. Her whole body tensed as Tex, just about her least favourite person in the world, walked into the room.

"Well," he smiled, but not in a drunken way as she had expected. He seemed completely aware of how uncomfortable he was making her "If it isn't just my favourite feline." He constantly drew lines between her and cats, because he seemed to think that she moved like one. "What's up, Kitty?"  
She rolled her eyes "Why don't you just go back and have fun with your little hooker friends, Tex?"  
"You see, I would," he smirked "But right now, I can sense that your heart is racing." She didn't even know why, but for some strange reason she was attracted to this asshole. He was hot, aesthetically, but as a person… Well, she'd already shared her feelings about that. "And we both know it's not because of the temperature." He stepped closer and she gripped her hand around her glass.

Suddenly he clamped a hand on either side of her waist, turning her to face him, and pulling her close. He kissed her passionately.

"Tex!" she exclaimed, wriggling away from his grip to move to the other side of the room "What the hell?"

"You know you want me, Brett," he smirked.

"Touch me again and you'll find out exactly what I want to do to you," she responded, through gritted teeth.  
"Does it involve nudity?" Tex raised his eyebrows "Because if so, I'm in."  
"Actually it's mostly centred on my sais," she smiled "In a very uncomfortable place. For you anyway."  
"Like you'd dare," he said but she noticed he was trembling.  
"Tex…" she trailed off as realisation hit her like a tidal wave "Are you afraid of me?"  
"I'm not scared of you!" he exclaimed, crossing him arms "I could kill you anytime I wanted."  
"No you couldn't," she shook her head "For one, I'd like to see you try and two, Nettles would have you hung, drawn and quartered."  
"Whatever Brett," he scowled "Why don't you go back to your dumb paintings."  
"I will," she agreed, walking past and pausing in the doorway "Don't get too wasted, Tex. Remember you've got that early assignment tomorrow," and with a satisfied smile, she headed back up to her room.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"This is ridiculous," Nettles complained "It's freezing up here." He shivered in the cold wind. They had arranged to meet him, but he'd specified it had to be on this mountain top.  
"He's here," Jamieson said quietly and Nettles looked up. Through the swirling snow, a man emerged. He had a medium mass of neat silver grey hair on his head, which his eyes matched, being the colour of stone.  
"Gentlemen," he said in a deep, calm voice that matched his appearance and bowed, which they returned.  
"I think you know why we're here," Jamieson stated, fixing his gaze on the other mans face.

"Brett," he breathed, saying her name seemed painful to him.  
Nettles enjoyed the older mans discomfort "She must be tamed."  
"She is untameable," he replied slowly "But then I suppose you already know that."  
"Unfortunately, yes," Jamieson admitted "We thought she'd listen to you."  
"Brett doesn't listen to anyone," he responded.

"Perhaps you could try," Nettles suggested "There may be something in it for you."  
"I do not want your money," the older man replied "Send her up here. I will be waiting."  
"Fine," Jamieson nodded "Come Nettles, we must arrange it." And both men began to descend the mount.

---

Lacing her black boots, Brett felt a feeling stir inside of her. Something was happening, she could tell. She just didn't know exactly what.  
"Brett!" Nettles shouted from downstairs. Taking her time, because she knew it annoyed him, she appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"Yes?"  
"You've got a target," he handed her a piece of paper "It's up in the mountains."  
"Is this it?" she indicated the paper "Don't I need some more information?"  
"It's a simple get in and out again op, Brett," Nettles responded wearily, heading for his study "How difficult can it be?"  
Shrugging her shoulders, she jogged upstairs to the helicopter pad.

When they reached the summit, she clambered out, moving carefully. Snow swirled around her in clouds, as she squinted to try and ascertain where she was.

"Brett," she looked up to see a figure forming out of the weather.  
"Who's there?" she tugged her twin Sais from their sheaths and wielded them in the unknown persons direction. The mist cleared and her stomach clenched. "Stone."  
"You're the same," he smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"No I'm not," she responded defiantly "You're mistaken." He hadn't changed, except for a few extra wrinkles.

"I know you, Brett."  
"No you don't!" she exclaimed "No one does."  
"I care about you," he added.

"Not quite enough though, right?" she shook her head as angry tears sprang to her eyes "Not enough to save them."  
"They were dead before I got there, Brett," he looked down regretfully "And I blame myself everyday."  
"You?" she scoffed "You blame yourself?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"They were _my _parents, Stone!" she screamed, then lowered her voice "And he was my boyfriend."  
"I know, and I'm sorry," he apologized "We weren't quick enough. _I _wasn't quick enough."  
"Damn right," she whispered tearfully. He moved closer and she stepped back. "Don't touch me."  
"You can't keep pushing me away, Brett," she was startled to hear the emotion in his voice "I'm all you've got."  
She looked up from the ground with hard, ice cold eyes "Then I have nothing."

---

"You set me up, you bastard!" she yelled, grabbing Nettles by his neck and slamming him up against the wall on her return. Jamieson's hand tightened around the gun in the holster at his waist but Nettles shook his head.  
"Of course I did," he choked out "Did you expect better?" she frowned, dropping him to the ground, turning away. He rubbed his neck where marks where imprinted "Do you even deserve better?"

"No," she said bitterly, turning to look back at him "Since when have you been in league with Stone."  
"I needed to work out how to get through to you," Nettles replied simply, lifting a bottle of single malt whisky from the glass cabinet "We've got a big job coming up."  
"And when were you going to tell me about this?" she watched him closely.

"As soon as I knew you were ready to deal with it," he poured himself a large shot, which was more like a glass "Are you?"  
The obvious, clichéd answer hung in the air, but she chose not to use it. "Of course."

"Good," he settled himself on the chair opposite Jamieson as she stalked out angrily.

Who the hell did Nettles think he was, the Mafia? The irony in her statement would have made her smile, if she wasn't so angry. He was the Mafia. Well, practically.

And Stone couldn't just waltz back into her life and expect to be instantly forgiven. Nothing ever worked like that.

She clambered into her bed, tugging off her clothes and settling her head deep into the pillow

---.

_A young girl ran through the hedges, running her hands down the leaves. She was running but not too quickly, she didn't want to be too far away to be caught. She paused on a corner, her hair flying around her head, light dancing in her pretty eyes.  
She screamed as a boy jumped out from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close. Her chest rose and fell at double quick time, as he squeezed her skin gently._

_Her eyes widened as he left forward to devour her mouth in a hungry kiss. When they drew apart, she could feel the flush heating her cheeks and smiled. But suddenly his face drained of all colour, his lips parted as he tried to speak, his eyes became empty black sockets, his skin seemed to wither and rot away._

"NO!" Brett screamed, bolting upright in bed, cold perspiration dripping down his back. "Chris," she sobbed. Sometimes, even though it had been years, she still reached out in the night, hoping maybe that this was all just a dream. She flopped back down on the bed, tears dripping down her face and onto the sheets.

Normally she would never let herself be this vulnerable, but things seemed to be affecting her more lately. She was just as good as she had ever been, but now her actions haunted her.

And it wasn't impeding her skills, just her sleeping, which was still an issue in itself.

Getting up, Brett walked over to the wall and ran her hand over its smooth surface, instantly feeling calmer.

Hearing someone calling from downstairs she tugged on some pyjama bottoms and went down.

Tex, bleary eyed and topless was standing in front of Nettles, wiping sleep away with his hands.  
"What?" Brett asked, slightly breathlessly.

"I need to speak to both of you, in my office," he began to walk away from them "Now."  
Following behind him and walking side by side, Tex shot her a mischievous smirk. She thought about kicking him, preferably in the groin, but decided against it. He wasn't worth it.

Entering the spacious but dark office, Brett leaned against a wall propping her foot up on it to support herself.  
Tex collapsed into one of the hard backed chairs in front of the large imposing desk that Nettles himself sat behind. Brett noticed that Jamieson was sitting by the fire, swilling Scotch in his glass, staring hard into the flames.

"We have an important job," Nettles pushed a thick paper file across the table towards Tex, who inspected it uninterestedly.

"They're always important, what gives this one precedent?" Brett enquired, watching Nettles' face.

"He's tried to thwart us before," Nettles responded, sitting back in his seat "Interfering in things that are my business."  
"So basically he pissed you off, and we have to deal with it," Tex replied shortly. Brett had to admit, she was thinking the same thing.

"Yes," Jamieson said quietly, not looking at them "Yes that's why."  
Brett and Tex both stared at him for a moment, shocked that he'd actually spoken. "Okay, well just as long as we know," Tex smiled nervously, then got up and headed for the door.  
"You leave at first light tomorrow," Nettles said as they opened the door. They both nodded in unison before walking down the corridor and back upstairs.


End file.
